


Liberty drabble & Everything extension

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants Lex to change tactics.  Lex considers Clark's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberty drabble & Everything extension

Title: Liberty  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Clark wants Lex to change tactics.   
A/N: The original drabble

 

Clark comes into Lex's study slowly. "Lex, my dad is really mad at me."

Lex looks up, surprised by his friend's words. "You're the apple of your father's eye. What happened, and what can I do to help?"

"I refused to stop being friend's with you – again. He claimed there was only one reason someone like you would be interested in someone like me."

Lex is furious. "Dammit! I'm going to prove him wrong if…"

Clark stops him with a hand on his arm and a look of hope in his eyes. "Instead, for once, can you prove him right?"

 

 

Comment fic title: Everything   
Rating: R   
Word count: 645   
Summary: Lex considers Clark's request.   
A/N: sue_dreams asked for an extension on the above drabble.

 

Everything

 

Lex swings around in shock, and glances from the hopeful look in Clark's eyes down to the hand still encircling his bicep. "You want me to prove him right?!"

Not giving Clark a chance to reply, Lex plants a hand in the middle of the younger man's chest and starts pushing him backwards. In a few steps, Clark is tumbling down onto the sofa, mouth agape in surprise.

Lex threads his fingers through Clark's luxuriant locks and then grips tight to yank his friend's head back. Straddling Clark's legs, Lex kneels down on the sofa and leans forward, skimming his lips along the brunet's jaw and cheek, heading for his ear.

Voice gravelly from the unexpected surge of lust at Clark's suggestion, Lex practically breathes into the outer shell of his ear. "You want me to prove him right? To prove that there's only one thing I'm interested in you for?" Lex stops to momentarily nip and suck on the tempting lobe right in front of him.

He feels Clark shudder under him, and that just spurs him on. When Clark takes a breath to answer, Lex covers his mouth with a hand. Clark nuzzling into it makes something low in Lex's stomach clench and his cock hardens in his pants.

Letting the lobe slip from his mouth, Lex continues. "It's true that I want your body. I have since the day you returned the truck." He lifts his hand from Clark's mouth and starts tracing the moist lips with the tip of a finger.

"I definitely want your mouth. I want to feel it on my body, and I want to sink into the plush heat and explore it with my tongue."

He drags the finger over Clark's lower lip, down his neck, and onto his chest. Down to the pert nipples standing at attention. Lex draws tighter and tighter circles around the cloth covered distended flesh.

"I certainly want to touch you here. To watch your mouth fall open as you pant for breath. I'd love to lave them with my tongue and bite down, and feel you jerk at the sensation."

Clark moans and arches closer to the maddening finger, trying to get a firmer touch. Lex ignores the hints, however, and trails the same finger down Clark's torso to the cock covered by worn denim.

"And here. God, yes, I do want to touch you here. I want to feel you in my mouth, my ass, sliding along my own cock, filling my hand. I want to watch you fly apart as you come, and see your face go slack with your release."

He lightly traces the impressive bulge and rubs at the wet spot forming in the material just above the broad head.

Reluctantly tearing his hand away, Lex slides it back up Clark's torso. "I do want your body. Every part I touched as well as every part in between. But..."

Lex leans back in Clark's lap a little and waits for the brunet's eyes to focus on him. "...I want much more than one thing from you, Clark. Your dad is wrong about that. Completely. I don't want just one thing from you; I want everything."

Clark shudders at that. Knowing that there's someone willing to take him as is - faults and problems included - is as much of a turn-on as Lex's touches.

He bites his lower lip and worries at it as the implications seep in. "I can't give you everything, Lex. At least, not now. I can promise you everything, eventually."

Lex tilts his head and nods thoughtfully. "Eventually. I can live with that."

It would be hard to wait, but knowing that the wait won't be endless makes it much more bearable. Smiling at the younger man, Lex decides to try putting his mouth on all the places his finger had just traveled.


End file.
